


Sensuous Evil World

by lovesrogue36



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Sexual Content, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesrogue36/pseuds/lovesrogue36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles and Rachel share an intimate moment in the middle of a war. | Spoilers for 220</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensuous Evil World

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Revolution nor am I associated with any of its cast or crew.
> 
> A/N: Just an indulgent little Mayhem piece!
> 
> Title is from “The world we suggest is a new wild west. A sensuous evil world. Strange and haunting, the path of the sun…” - Jim Morrison (How very appropriate for Revolution, isn't it?!)

He touches her cheek and she leans into him, a tiny smile lifting the corners of her mouth and her eyes drifting shut, as she relishes the rough scrape of his callouses on her skin. There’s dirt under her fingernails and her hair hasn’t been out of this ponytail in over a month. But right now she feels like the prettiest girl in the world. Miles doesn’t talk like this, doesn’t say nice things and tell you he cares. He just grunts and expects you to know.

They lean in together, lips dry and chapped as they brush against each other. It’s soft and grateful but only for a moment before his hands are on her cheeks and jaw and she’s clinging to him just as fiercely. Their mouths open for each other and she whimpers, tongue sliding along his in eager desperation.

The fire crackles in the background and Miles shuffles closer, stroking her skin with his fingertips. Her hand fists in his coat, body suddenly too warm, and Rachel squeezes her eyes shut tighter, unable to dispel the abrupt need to have him as close to her as she can possibly have him. He must agree, or somehow just _know_ , because he untangles himself from her arms long enough to shrug his coat off, wincing and groaning under her mouth.

“Stop it, you’ll hurt yourself,” she whispers, shoving at the wool until it drops from his shoulders.

Miles’ arms wrap tight around her waist and her fingers thread into his wavy, dark hair. It’s quiet and fraught and her chest feels overly full as he sucks on her bottom lip, his breath heavy and damp.

“Want you,” he mutters into her mouth, earning himself a reedy gasp of agreement, his fingers sliding up under her jacket and t-shirt to explore the bare ridges of her spine.

Rachel nods furiously, strands of blond hair bouncing in her eyes, and she extricates her crossed legs in a hurried fumble of limbs. She’s trying unsuccessfully to get them both undressed at once, unable to wrench herself away from his kiss and his pretty words, despite all their rough edges. Miles nearly grins against her, pulling back to brush her hands away, and unclasp her jeans. The zipper seems impossibly loud and he shoves a hand inside, thick fingers curling over plain black panties so she lurches pleasantly, giving a soft little gasp as her hands land tight on his shoulders.

He drops a kiss to her forehead, pausing there with his lips on her temple, a groan escaping him at the soft heat of her, even through her panties. Rachel moans her protest, tugging on him until he drops to the dirt floor, hastily untying her boot laces and yanking them off. He seems suddenly invigorated, jerking her jeans down to her knees as well and drawing her right to the edge of the table so she can kick them off. By the time he steps between her thighs, he has his thick, pink cock in hand and she nearly weeps with how much she wants to feel him inside her.

It’s only been a few weeks since they’ve been able to sneak off for sex but this is something else, something underwritten with a hopefulness they haven’t had in a long time. Rachel isn’t delusional enough to think it’s because Bass is gone: he’ll be back, no doubt, and Miles never can resist him for long. No, this is something just theirs, something she buried deep inside her twenty-two years ago.

He spreads her thighs on either side of him, his belt digging into her tender skin, and nuzzles her cheek. His stubble is scratchy and she’s trying not to think about how filthy this shack is but then he’s guiding himself inside her and she’s really not thinking at all. Rachel muffles a moan in the warm skin of his throat, instinctively edging closer to him so she’s barely perched on the table.

“ _Miles_ ,” she gasps, hooking an arm under his and clamping her legs around him, ankles locking.

Miles gives a quiet, shaky sigh that ruffles her hair, as if he’s just as grateful to be inside her as she is to have him. They rock together, finding a rhythm that’s slow and agonizing and just right, and she lifts her head finally to meet his lips again.

He licks into her mouth, one hand on her hip, one on her jaw, and kisses her tenderly, as if he isn’t buried as obscenely deep inside her as he can be. Rachel clutches him tight to her until they aren’t even kissing, just breathing and gasping.

Miles grunts against her, nearly nipping her lip between his teeth, and he jerks back a few inches, his eyes pinched with restrained pleasure that nearly undoes her. “Back?” he manages, gesturing at the table, and Rachel nods, breathless, as she lets him guide her down flat on the table.

She bites her lip over the shout that threatens to well up out of her at the change in angle, his cock sliding along the delicate muscles inside her in a whole different way. Miles runs his hands over her too-covered curves, burying his head between her breasts and mouthing at the low scoop of her tee. His tongue darts out against the swell of her breast as he plants one hand on her thigh, rocking deeper and harder into her and grinding into her clit with each thrust.

Rachel tangles her fingers in his hair, clamping a hand over her mouth to muffle the moans she can’t quite hold in, and soon they’re reeling together in a disjointed desperation. He pulls back with a whine of complaint as he comes in the dirt, wringing himself out with one hand before cramming two fingers up inside her again. Rachel shudders almost immediately, clenching around his fingers and dripping out onto his palm, thighs trembling.

“I need you too,” she blurts out, voice rough and quivering, emotional tears hovering unshed.

Miles all but collapses on her chest, letting her stroke his hair back from his face as they catch their breath. They stay there long minutes, their camp practically empty anyway, tangled up in each other.

 


End file.
